


Morning Larks

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Ino wakes up next to Naruto thankful for how lucky she is.Ino x Naruto
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Morning Larks

Ino groaned as the rays of the morning beamed down to her face like an unwelcome hello. The only saving grace from being awoken by the blasted sun was the warm body next to hers. Well… warm was an understatement. More like an orange furnace that radiated warmth, comfort, and made Ino feel like she was finally home.

Feeling the strong arm around her pull her closer Ino nuzzled her cheek into his strong chest. The scent of forest, earth, and not so oddly Ramen lulling her into sleep once more. Peaking her sky-blue eyes open she was greeted with a sight she told herself each morning she’d never tire of.

Blonde hair more yellow than her own, sun kissed skin, and whisker marks adorning each of his cute cheeks. When they had first started dating Ino finally got down to the task of discerning if he painted them on each week or not. But, after their second date she finally cupped his cheek for a chaste kiss, and low and behold they’re as real as his ever-positive outlook on life.

Was it during the Chunin Exam that Ino had first noticed Naruto? His determination, growth, and above all finally allowing herself to see his Will of Fire.

Was it when he returned from his training with one of the Legendary Senin that his maturity, strength, and continued dedication to his long-gone friend that endeared himself to her?

Was it his sacrifice for the entire Ninja World during the War that finally shown to Ino and the rest of those around her truly how deep his love for those around him was?

It was all of these above and more. The more time that Ino spent around Naruto the more she realized to herself that the once annoying dobe was just a young child acting out for attention. Trying is best with what he had to be acknowledged by those around him. When he returned from his training Ino made more of an effort. To be kinder to Naruto, to listen to Naruto, and above all to be there for Naruto.

A slight snore from said man broke her reverie of thought, but Ino simply smiled and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. Even his infrequent snoring endeared Naruto to her.

At first her moments of outward expression to Naruto was strange for her fellow blonde to get used to. And, Ino couldn’t blame him. She was just as guilty as Sakura and the rest for treating Naruto as a pest rather than a person looking to form any kind of connection. When Ino learned after he had left the Village the fate that the Fourth Hokage had imposed on this young blonde beside her she cried.

Ino cried for his loss of childhood.

Ino cried for his loss of a normal life.

Ino cried for Naruto’s burden that he carried quietly.

From his birth Naruto was a hero. Carrying the weight of the Village, and eventually the world on his shoulders.

But, he never complained. Naruto trained harder, longer, and without the complaints that those around her might use.

Broken from her thoughts Ino felt Naruto stir beside her. His ocean blue eyes met hers with a wide sleepy smile.

“Mornin!”

Ino scrunched her eyes and nuzzled into his chest, “So loud…”

Naruto chuckled, “Sorry… Waking up next to you just gets me all excited!”

Ino giggled, “Likewise Naruto-kun.”

Naruto stroked her back as he spoke, “What’s got you up so early?”

Ino simply shrugged, “Just thinking.”

Naruto replied with an inquisitive tone, “About what?”

Ino leaned up kissing his cheek, “Just how lucky I am to have you.”

Naruto smiled big, “I’m lucky to have you too Ino-chan… you up for some ramen?”

Ino looked up to Naruto, “After a shower?”

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, “Race you to it?”

Ino rolled her eyes, “We both know Naruto…”

Ino crawled up to straddle his abdomen as she pinned his hands above his head with a Cheshire grin, “I already won.”

With that she jumped out of the bed and sprinted to the bathroom.

Naruto sat up with a whine, “Not fair!”

Ino looked behind her standing at the bathroom doorway with a wink, “We’re Ninja Naruto, surprise is our bread and butter.”


End file.
